


Beginnings in Deadlock Gorge

by LadyKnight33



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadlock Gang, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Deadlock Rebels - Freeform, Friendship, How It Began
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/pseuds/LadyKnight33
Summary: If Ashe and McCree founded the Deadlock Rebels, here's a suggestion of how it went down.





	Beginnings in Deadlock Gorge

**Author's Note:**

> Started this after viewing one of Blacksmiley's sketches. Not sure if it will turn in to anything more, but wanted to share regardless.

**Ashe and McCree**

The bar was done in the old style. The double saloon doors in the dry west Texan fields meant air conditioning was a luxury not afforded here. Wind seldom stirred the dust loitering in the corners. Just thinking about the heat made Jesse thirsty. But they had taken the last beer in the joint and he was ready to move on. Beside him the sassy platinum blonde girl was engrossed in a map. So long as their next stop included drinks and a burger. 

“Found it.” Ashe grinned. Her brightly painted red lips split broadly across her pale cheeks. He had never seen anyone as snow white as this girl. But who was he to judge. Still she had the plans. “There.” Abruptly Jesse was almost falling out of his chair as Ashe yanked him closer. Pointing out a spot on the map. “There. That’s where the train has to slow down. At that cliff we can jump aboard, grab the goods, then exit on this grassland. Which is where you’ll stash the motorcycle for a quick getaway. It’s fool proof.”

“And you’re sure the cash will be there?” Jesse readjusted his hat as sweat dripped down his neck.

Ashe tapped the ‘X’ she had drawn on the map. “Of course the cash will be there. I got sources.”

“Yeah. And I got the bike. There’s no way we’re gonna get to the motorcycle before the cops show up.” Jesse didn’t bother to ask who those sources were. Ashe wouldn’t tell.

“That’s where B.O.B comes in.” The massive Omnic leaned in now that he was part of the conversation. Ashe continued to outline the plan.

“There ain’t no way he gonna fit on my bike.”

“That thing is rated for half a ton of lift. B.O.B. can fit.” Her firm soprano twang brokered no further argument. She must have researched the capabilities of the bike. Ashe was a force to be reckoned with. No amount of arguing would get her off track. Only a well placed comment or fact ever changed her mind. 

Jesse firmly settled his hat into place. “How far? And how long will it take to get there?” He was ready to go. As he turned towards the door a green hooded Omnic started to exit. How long had that guy been hovering? Well he wasn’t causing any trouble, so Jesse let it slip through his mind. 

“Just take Route 66 out to the middle of nowhere. There is this little dot of a town called Deadlock Gorge. The train must slow down at this turn to head towards Albuquerque. It’s perfect. None of this security we got here.” Anything had to be better than this hole in the wall. Ashe started to collect her belongings as Jesse took a closer look at the map. It was likely over a day’s drive to get there. A few backroads. The dirt would destroy the paint job if there were too many of them. Or he would be spending far too much time on maintenance.

A long drive might be just the thing he needed. B.O.B. would follow in his much slower vehicle with the rest of Ashe’s stuff. She would always be the spoiled rich kid not cut out for life on the road. But he had to hand it to her, she knew how to get a good score. “Then we’d best get going. There’s either going to be a motel halfway there, or you’re sleeping on the dirt for a change.”

“You know better than that, Jesse.”

“Figures. Always knew you would never give up your comforts.” The scowl behind those stark red lips should be frightening. Jesse saw it every damn day. He settled his broad brimmed hat again. Their motorcycles sat waiting for them. The gorgeous red luxurious hovercraft sat next to his utilitarian gray junk hovercraft. His bike however could carry far more.

Ashe had her hat in hand as he was walking out the door. “You benefit just as much as I.”

“Benefit? You get the money, I point the gun at the guys. Works well enough for now.”

“What? You don’t got no interest in the bigger score?” The stark white hair glared in the sun for a brief moment before Ashe placed her fine black leather hat over the unnatural color. Jesse shrugged as he straddled his motorcycle. Sure the money obtained during the heists Ashe came up with was great, but he didn’t need much to keep up his revolver and ammunition. He could have done that on his own. Traveling with the rich kid meant he was now involved in ever escalating heists. The excitement building in his gut before this latest plan was new. A challenge unlike any he had faced before.

The drive across country let his mind wander. Spectacular scenes flew past him with the dry southwest wind. Scrub brush and tumbleweeds gave way to cacti and painted deserts. Crossing the state line was unremarkable. Any sign was long gone on this backcountry road. Maintenance here was miniscule. No one cared about historical relics when rebuilding modern cities following the Omnic Crisis the world kept talking about. Even that global conflict bypassed this corner in the middle of nowhere.

The tiny roadside motel was enough for a night. Jesse didn’t mind it. But he did listen to the complaints regarding cracked walls and lumpy mattresses. And he wasn’t about to tell her about the roaches living in the walls. That would have made the next day’s drive unbearable. 

Deadlock Gorge was a speck of a town. Barely worth a dot on the map. Dusty little tourist trap with quite a view of the namesake’s canyon. While Jesse admired the drop off, Ashe started planning. The train tracks soared across the fissure within the earth. These trains were far faster than they could simply jump on board. The brains of the operation was in the middle of figuring out how to rig the track sensors to slow the train further. That was her problem. 

The sun setting glinted off a bit of metal that didn’t belong in a distant shadow. “Hey, B.O.B., I’m taking a walk. Why don’t you join me.” Chewing on his cigar, Jesse ambled across compacted sand. The giant Omnic would be several steps behind because he wouldn’t leave Ashe. It was also the best way to get her attention when she was lost to her schemes. That shine within the old miner’s cave didn’t belong. Jesse wasn’t about to let it go un-investigated. 

Nagging his brain was that skinny hooded Omnic hovering at the saloon door. There was no reason for it. Just his gut bothering him. Out of the corner of his eye, Jesse saw the bowler hat upon the metallic butler coming up from behind. Backup underway. He eased his gun out of its holster. If it was nothing, then he was going to have hell to pay from the white haired witch preparing her own rifle behind the behemoth. He rounded the massive rock wall he came face to face with the faceless robot he had only seen once. “Howdy, stranger.” Jesse grinned around his smoking cigar. The barrel of his revolver square into the bastard’s light filled faced plate. “Where d’you think yer goin’?”

The shadow topped with the tiny bowler hat loomed behind the bucket of bolts as it tried to back away from Jesse’s gun. The sharp cultured Southern voice started before the white hair ever came into Jesse’s view. “You look like the entrepreneurial sort. Staking out the same little location as the three of us. Wonder what you could possibly be after.” Ashe paused, tapping her rifle against her shoulder. Jesse tightened his trigger finger just a hair when the unknown Omnic tried to reach for its own sniper rifle. “Now, now… there ain’t no need for that. I think we might be able to come to an arrangement. Don’t ya think?”

“What kind of arrangement?” The reedy electronic voice scratched against Jesse’s ears. 

Ashe’s blood red lips spread crept into a grin. “Obviously you’re here looking for a bit of pocket change. This train car has quite a score to share. One more would actually help out. You’re welcome to join us. Provided you do it my way, I’ll make sure you get good piece of the pie. Or we can put your tombstone up right here.” Jesse was never good at reading emotions off of those Omnics given their blank faceplates. Still the skinny robot fidgeted as if nervous. Ashe had that way about her. Expecting everyone to do what she wanted. Jesse had been her ticket to the thrill of outwitting the cops. 

The hooded Omnic tilted its head in consideration. “And what do you need me to do?”

“Glad you asked,” Ashe sounded pleased as a kitten with the cream. “The train coming tomorrow afternoon. We need someone more limber to leap onto the train and slow it down enough for us to get on. B.O.B. here would love to, but he doesn’t have mobility. And you need to know which car and how to get to the score. Not to mention carrying it. And I got an exit plan.” The southern aristocrat leveled her rifle at the loitering Omnic. A dangerous gleam sparkled in her eyes. “Your choice.”


End file.
